Regret
by Rumor321
Summary: High School AU. One-shot. Bathroom Meetings. Poor Lexa. G!P Clarke. What could happen? Might make a story for this. SS5


**Regret**

It was just another day of high school in Lexa's freshman year. She sat through first period listening to Mr. Marcus Kane drone on about AP World History. Lexa sat near the back since everyone was seated aphabetical and she always stared at the back of Clarke Griffin's blonde head, enjoying the view. Lexa sighed as the bell rang. _Great, just a few more classes until lunch._

As soon as the bell rang, indicating that 3rd period was over, Lexa was out the door to her locker. When she opened it, a neat typed business card fell out. Lexa picked it up and it read, "Hey bae, Meet you at you know where. Sign [crown symbol] P.S. Blindfold yourself when you get there." Lexa smirked and shoved her things into her locker.

"Going to your secret place?" Anya Forest, Lexa's best friend, chuckled.

Indra rolled her eyes. "It's quite obvious that she is. No backpack and she's grinning from ear to ear."

"Shof op, you two," Lexa huffed embarrasseedly.

Indra smirked, "Go on, little coon. See you at soccer practice."

Lexa left her two friends to head to lunch while she, herself, head to the east wing building girls' bathroom. Lexa knew what to do by heart and went into the large handicapped stall. There was a black gym bag in the far corner where Lexa found the blindfold. Lexa covered her eyes and waited for her.

"Good, you're here," came a sultry voice. "And you obeyed orders."

This person was the perpetrator that set up the whole bathroom business of theirs. Lexa knew the person was female although she was special in the lower compartment. Lexa remembered trying to peek once at her Mistress but received the harsh treatment of the paddles and it intensified her curiousity. Lexa learned not to try any funny business with this woman as she was undressed.

"I hear you have soccer practice later. I'll make sure to not leave any marks," the girl chuckled into Lexa's ear, causing a chill to run up her back.

Lexa was so wet for her and just wanted to be touched. Her Mistress had taken her ability to see and her clothes, leaving her blind and cold.

"Beja ai Prisa," Lexa pleaded, receiving a chuckle.

Lexa could feel the light touches on her neck to her shoulders and lastly to her hands.

"Tell me, Lexa," her Mistress stated, fear in her voice. "Tell me why you keep coming back to me. I have done nothing but be cruel to you."

Lexa's heart skipped several beats as she answered, "I know but I have fallen for you. I'm in... no, I love you Clarke Griffin. If this is the only way to show it then I'll take what I can."

Lexa felt a kiss, then another, and her blindfold was taken off. Her eyes met shiny wet blues and one of Clarke's true and real smile of joy.

"I love you too Lexa Woods," Clarke beamed, capturing Lexa's lips.

Hands flew everywhere, touching each other's bare skin, and ignited the need in both for more. Clarke gently laid Lexa down on the blanket covered floor of the immaculately clean bathroom due to several OCD janitors. Clarke peppered kisses all over Lexa's torso as she traveled closer to Lexa's core heat. Each kiss burned against Lexa and almost made her beg Clarke to take her rough.

"Jok, Clarke. Don't stop," Lexa moaned as Clarke lapped at her honeypot.

Clarke smirked, "I don't plan to, Lexa. I am going to worship your body."

Lexa enjoyed Clarke's tongue against her pussy as well as the light nips to her sensitive bundle of nerves. It didn't take long for Lexa to have an earthshattering orgasm, cumming against Clarke's very talented mouth as she gripped the plush soft blanket underneath her. Clarke left a quick peck on Lexa's cheek before reaching into the side pockets of the gym bag to get out a condom.

Lexa smiled, taking the condom from Clarke. "Allow me, ai Prisa."

Clarke nodded and let Lexa put the condom on her long hard cock. Clarke reveled at Lexa's touch and pushed her back down. Their eyes locked together and Lexa relinquished her control after securing the lubricated rubber on her partner.

"I love you, Lexa," Clarke kissed as she carefully slid herself into Lexa.

Lexa held onto Clarke and nuzzled at the nape of Clarke's neck. "I love you, Clarke."

Normally it would not be like this. It would have been a ten minute tease and then 15-20 minutes of fucking before Clarke cleaned up and left Lexa to recover by herself. Today was different because Clarke and Lexa were making love to each other. Their love making was intense and Lexa loved the orgasm she was receiving because of Clarke. Clarke bit down on Lexa's neck as she climaxed, sending Lexa into another round of pleasure.

Clarke licked at the bite mark she left on Lexa. "Want to go again, Lex?"

"In a few minutes," Lexa gasped.

"But we don't have a few minutes," Clarke stated.

* * *

There was loud knocking on her bedroom door.

"Lexa, wake up!" Anya shouted at Lexa, who tumbled out of bed, hoping Anya didn't know she had a wet spot from her most incredible sex dream that she wished she never woke up from.

"Anya," Lexa huffed as she got up. "What's with the wake up call?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "School starts at 8 AM and it's 7:30 AM which means we're going to be late if you don't hurry your ass up. Everyone is waiting for you and Indra's not happy about waiting for the last 15 minutes but Clarke insisted that we wait for you. Be done in 5."

And with that, Anya left, leaving Lexa to rush her morning routine. Within the five minutes, she was given, Lexa cleaned herself up, got dressed for school and popped two Trident Spearmint gum into her mouth while running to the car after grabbing her backpack. Clarke was driving which was why they were forced to wait for her.

"She's here," Indra stated as Lexa entered the car. "Let's go."

"Time me," Clarke smirked as she put Indra's 1966 black Ford Mustang Convertible into drive.

It took Clarke less than 10 minutes to get to Polis High School and avoided getting caught by the morning police patrols. Clarke parked near the school entrance in Indra's usual spot and turned off the engine.

"So?" Clarke smiled at Indra.

Indra rolled her eyes. "9 minutes 14 seconds."

Clarke leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, Indra.

"I'll see you later, Indra," Clarke informed before slipping out the car to get to her locker, leaving the keys hanging in the ignition lock cylinder.

This was what Lexa regretted. She could of have had Clarke Griffin as her girlfriend if only she took the note to meet in the girls' bathroom in the east wing building at lunch seriously instead of passing it on to Indra, thinking it was a joke.


End file.
